


Marshmallow

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Lukas often went to the science department, he didn't particularly like science. Not that he hated it, but there were better things. The only reason he was going today was because Mathias, that stupid boyfriend of his, had forgotten his lunch, and Lukas was kind enough to offer to take it to him.</p>
<p>Not a mistake he was going to make again. He had been looking for his boyfriend almost all of lunch before Tino told him where he was. He was pissed at this point, and the hunger wasn't going to help Mathias's case he found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

There were times when Lukas wondered why he was saying Mathias. This was one of those times.

It's not like Lukas often went to the science department, he didn't particularly like science. Not that he hated it, but there were better things. The only reason he was going today was because Mathias, that stupid boyfriend of his, had forgotten his lunch, and Lukas was kind enough to offer to take it to him.

Not a mistake he was going to make again. He had been looking for his boyfriend almost all of lunch before Tino told him where he was. He was pissed at this point, and the hunger wasn't going to help Mathias's case he found him.

He glanced into rooms as he passed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mathias in at least on of them. Lukas swore that if Mathias wasn't in the science department, he was going to eat the lunch himself.

He passed by another classroom, barely bothering to look in, when he did a double check.

Well, he had found him.

His stupid boyfriend was with Alfred and Gilbert roasting marshmallows on the Bunsen burners.

"Mathias," he growled, slamming the door open. "What do you think you're doing?"

The three other boys in the room glanced between each other, at least having the sense to look a little guilty. "Oh, hey there, Lukas. What's up?" Mathias smiled sheepishly. Lukas gave him a pointed glare, and he continued. "Oh, what are we doing? We're just hanging out, ya know... roasting marshmallows over.. the Bunsen burner... thing..." He trailed off, laughing brightly.

"And why are you roasting marshmallows over the Bunsen burner?"

"We're making s'mores! Do you want one, dude?" Alfred cut in, laughing loudly while holding out a s'more.

"Alright, let me rephrase this," Lukas said, ignoring the offered s'more. "Why weren't you waiting for my by your locker for your lunch I know you know I had."

"Well, you see, I told Alfred and Gil about how I forgot my lunch, and they suggested that I come with them to make s'mores. It kind of slipped my mind to tell you... Sorry."

Lukas sighed, not at all moved by Mathias's small speech, and if he was a little moved by his soft smile and apologetic blue eyes, well he was going to pretend he wasn't. "It 'slipped your mind'? Mathias, I have been looking for you all of lunch! I have been on a wild goose chase around the school today, and I didn't find it fun! You couldn't have just texted me?"

"I really am sorry, Lukas! I'll make it up to you, I promise! What do I need to do? Tell me, and I'll do it! Just say the word, Lukas!" Mathias pleaded, pouting his lips and widening his eyes.

"Well getting that look off your face would be a good start. And you have to give me your lunch. And make me a s'more, because those actually look pretty good."

Mathias smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Of course! Anything for you!"


End file.
